Forum:Featured Article Nominations/Archive/January 2011
for January 2011 The Name of Diana Martinez *'Info': Created by Daisy56. Support #Such a touching story. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]Freak the freak out! 02:13, December 3, 2010 (UTC) #I just realized this was the story of Didi! Coolio! Anyway, it's a very sweet story. Isabella Fanatic (talk) 21:22, December 20, 2010 (UTC) 21:21, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #I like the story but I think it should be compleated before becomming a FA Hello Seattle I Am a Manta Ray 02:18, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ##Many stories have won FA Status without being complete before, you know... [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 02:22, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ##Just one...and it was mine...but still.... [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 02:24, December 3, 2010 (UTC) #And I LOVE that story but I just think it should be finished first thats all Hello Seattle I Am a Manta Ray 02:26, December 3, 2010 (UTC) #I know, I just never have time to complete anything.... :/ [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 02:28, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Comments # ''Result: 2 support, 4 oppose => not featured.'' How We Met Liz *'Info': Created by Team Doofenshmirtz Support #This is an awsome story and is just like a episode I want to see I just got a dollar from this weird kid on the bus! Score! (talk) 00:26, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 1 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' The Return, Part 1 *'Info': Created by 68.39.14.59. Support # Oppose # Comments #This story, like all NSFFB episodes, need to be discovered. The Roadgeek Wikian ''Swampfire!'' Ugh. What's that smell? Is that me? 21:53, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Why isn't anyone voting? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] ([[User talk:Roads|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]]) 18:35, December 20, 2010 (UTC) 'Result': 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' "Who's that?" (Phineas' POV) *'Info': Created by Scubadave. Support #"looks dumbly at the comments" Oh I'm sorry I was jsut distracted by this wonderful article! Anywho I vote for this one because I may not be a Phinbella shipper but It's still pretty good. I like stories that have to do with Phineas loosing his memory. I support! Have a Gleefilled Christmas! I'm getting my Christmas Tree today! AGH! :D 23:54, December 12, 2010 (UTC) #This is an excellent story. Even though the plot device is kinda overused, it's still great. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 03:34, December 15, 2010 (UTC) #The story is great, and it taught me a new thing; you are Spanish! Also i like the part where he plays Gitch Gitch Goo.[[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house! '']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|'ho Ho HO!]] 04:44, December 23, 2010 (UTC) #I love it! It was a Phintastic, Ferbulous, Baljeetmazing story! ^.^ {"ENOUGH! Zim feels affection towards no one! Zim does not have a girlfriend! No, she is just merely a… a… friend-girl!" Everyone stopped, except for the soft weeping I heard from Liz.} 06:02, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Comments #This is a great story, a revelation of Phineas' subconscious thought's on Isabella (for those of you who didn't understand: Phineas doesn't realize what he really thinks about Isabella). To dumb it down even more: "Phineas like Isabella, he just not know it." Scubadave (talk) 21:24, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ''Result': 4 support, 0 oppose => featured. The Adventures of Irving and Friends *'Info': Created by The Regurgitator. Support # Oppose # Comments #Why is the link broken? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] ([[User talk:Roads|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]]) 22:39, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ##It's misspelt... hold on. [[User:American che|'American che']]{Z?} 22:40, December 17, 2010 (UTC) 'Result': 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' The Mystery *'Info': Created by HiBy25. Support # Oppose # Comments #Okay, I just finished this, so it's good to go. I Came To Play! 20:14, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow *'Info': Created by Really Big Hat. Support #That's why she made this story, and I like it, so yes where's Perry? Maplestrip (talk) 18:09, December 18, 2010 (UTC) and btw, it's a great song :D Oppose #Ummm....This is an actual song from the P&F Holiday Favorites CD. Sorry, but no. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 03:35, December 15, 2010 (UTC) #I withdraw my oppose. Scubadave (talk) 23:06, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Comments # ''Result: 1 support, 1 oppose => not featured.'' Suddenly Sisters *'Info': Created by Isabella Fanatic. Support # Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.''